An example of this kind of wire harness routing structure routing a wire harness into a luggage door of a luggage compartment (cargo bay) provided to a rear portion of an automobile is Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2012-85473 (Patent Literature 1), in which the present applicants provide a protector 110 preventing water that adheres to the wire harness 200 when a luggage door 100 is opened from infiltrating a luggage compartment 101, as shown in FIGS. 6A and 6B.
In the routing of the wire harness 200 into the luggage door 100 according to Patent Literature 1, the protector 110 is fixated to an arm 105, which connects the luggage door 100 and the luggage compartment 101, on a compartment-side surface 105s in a left/right width direction S of the arm 105. The wire harness 200 is inserted into the protector 110.
The wire harness 200 is inserted from the luggage compartment 101 side into the protector 110, which is fixated to the compartment-side surface 105s of the arm. As shown in FIGS. 7A and 7B, the wire harness 200 is then drawn into the luggage compartment 101 from a harness outlet provided to a vehicle body panel separating the luggage compartment 101 from a rear portion of a vehicle interior, and the wire harness 200 is routed from the harness outlet to the protector 110 across the left/right width direction S.